Snape's Other Job
by Sheankelor
Summary: Snape grew up in a poor environment - just ask him - and this influenced his other job choice. So, when he learns Harry didn't want to return home for the summer of his First year, he had to investigate.


_AN: Not beta'ed. This came out of the blue, so there will not be more. At least, not as far as I know._

 _Now, I am going to step in here and make a comment about Albus ignoring abused children. 1889 was when the very first law was passed called the Children's Charter - it allowed the state to intervene and police to arrest parents. No mandatory reporters and of course proof was necessary. It wasn't until 1894 that a child could give evidence in court for proof. It wasn't until 1948 that you had local authorities assigned children's officers. We do not have any single unit working together yet - there are lots of different committees and now a local children's officer. In 1968 the local authority social workers replaced children, welfare, health and probation committees, and can finally investigate for child abuse. There are still plenty of other departments and committees still out there they have to coordinate with. 1974 gave us area child protection committees in England and Wales - not Scotland or Ireland. They helped to coordinate local area dealings_ _. The law I used here - the Children's Act of 1989 wasn't implemented in England and Wales until 1991, not in Northern Ireland until 1996. Scotland added things in their law in 1995 - but it wasn't the exact same legislature._

 _Please notice these are four different countries working together - the reporting happens on a local level. Hogwarts is in a different country than Snape, Riddle, and Harry live - it is in Scotland. Albus, nor any other the other teachers, are local. Does it mean they don't have power? I don't know, but it does mean that they most likely do not. Add in that as of 2016, there are no mandated reporters in the UK. So, it's not their job to report anything._

 _Therefore, legally, Albus **cannot** be blamed for not dealing with the abuse. Morally - it's your call, but do realise that we don't know if he could have contacted local authorities. If someone in that system can tell us, that would be great. _

_For my Universe, I made the Ministry of Magic basically the Local Authority over all witches and wizards in the UK. They work with the real local authorities on child abuse cases if applicable. Severus and the other four basically pulled the Wizarding World's way of handling abuse from the 1889 Children's Charter to the 1989 Children's Act in a decade. They have every right to be proud of themselves. That's 100 yrs of change in 10 yrs._

 _Snape's Other Job_

Severus frowned into his teacup as he listened to Albus Dumbledore reassure his Deputy Headmistress. Not minutes earlier it had come out that Harry Potter requested not to go home. The boy preferred to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, working with Hagrid, instead of returning to what Severus had assumed was at least a livable home.

The clicking of his cup on the saucer brought the other two's attention back to him. "Minerva, Filius, Pomona, have you witnessed anything of concern this past year?"

The Head of Gryffindor frowned slightly while she thought. "He was amazed and overjoyed – too much so – at the idea of having Christmas Presents. The younger Weasleys commented on it."

When the other two shook their heads no, Severus turned an eye to Albus. "And you, Headmaster?"

Albus also shook his head no. Severus stood. "If the meeting is over, I'll be off. I have to finish packing for the summer."

The others turned back to their conversation, not telling him to stay, so he left. He had some investigating to do.

Instead of heading immediately to the dungeon, he paid a quick visit to Hagrid. It took very little prompting to find out the conditions the half-giant found Potter in when he delivered the letter. Severus listened carefully to not only about how uninformed the boy had been about the Wizarding World but to every nuance of what both the children in that shack had looked like and acted. Sometimes he took a moment to ask simple questions that pulled even greater details, but Hagrid thrived under the attention.

With the information from Hagrid transcribed – he had told the Keeper of the Keys about it in passing – Severus made his way to the Infirmary. _'I wish all witness were that easy to get information from.'_

"Poppy," he closed the Infirmary door behind him, sealing it with a series of privacy charms.

The medi-witch appeared out of her office, her face resolute. "Who's it this time, Severus?"

"Harry Potter," he waited while Poppy summoned his medical file to continue. She didn't seem shocked at all. "A few things came to light today at the final Head of House meeting. I have my notes from the school year, but -"

"You need to corroborate your observations with my records." Poppy passed over the folder. "You might want to talk to Hagrid, the boy is very fond of him."

"I talked to him before coming over here." Severus pulled out his preliminary case notebook. "Do you have observations you wish to include that are not already noted in his medical file?"

As the medi-witch talked, Severus did his best to mitigate the anger building in him. He had allowed his dislike of the boy's father to get in the way of his ability to spot a child who might be abused.

Once Poppy finished, she authorised a copy of Potter's medical file which was shrunk and tucked into Severus' notebook.

Banding it shut, the Potions Master went to gather his trunk. Albus stopped by his room just as he was tucking his shrunk belonging into a pocket of his coat.

"Severus," Albus turned to walk with him as he headed for the main doors, "will you be available at all the summer?"

"No," Severus frowned slightly at the Headmaster, "you know I never am."

The man ran a hand through his beard before continuing. "I was hoping you would stop by and complete your brewing for the Infirmary here this year."

Severus' frowned increased. "Why?"

A smile flashed his way as blue eyes brightened. "So I can have some intelligent conversation during meals on the days I'm here handling administrative work."

Spinning about, Severus pinned the Headmaster with a dark glare. "For the last time, Albus, I'm not going to allow you or Minerva to use me to complete your paperwork. Pick someone else."

"But, my boy, you have a head for the intricacies of bureaucracy. You can follow a form from the beginning to the end of its trip, and understand _why_ it made that trip. With a bit of training, you would be able to influence its journey." Albus' eyes were not twinkling, but earnest. "The school needs someone like that as her Headmaster. If you just accepted the training as the Deputy, then eventually you would become just that – her Headmaster."

Severus was tempted now that he knew why they wanted him to do their work for them. He was a Slytherin and being Headmaster had once been a goal. "If I can fit it into my schedule, I'll be here."

"I'll post you the summer schedule."

Albus' beaming smile made his shake his head as he continued off school ground.

§§§§§

The moment he was free of Hogwarts, Severus Apparated straight to Hog's Head. With a wave to Aberforth, he used the floo to his other job – one he was only fully active in during the summer. No one at the school but Poppy had any clue of this particular position, and that was how he liked it.

Striding through the employee entrance, he avoided the lift, instead taking the stairs to the second level. The office he wanted wasn't far from the stairwell, and he didn't have to pass through the Auror's section of the floor. Shutting the unobtrusive, barely labelled door of the Child Arrangements Programme Department behind him, he took in the small office.

There were five almost overflowing desks crammed into the same space as his personal office at Hogwarts. Tucked under them and into the back corners were filing cabinets – luckily each magically expanded to hold all the necessary documents. No one here argued about the small office – Arthur Weasley's department had less.

A bit of pride swelled up in him as he looked about. The Ministry of Magic had been behind in following Muggle England's adaptations of The Children's Act, but he and the four other workers had spent the last decade dragging it up to the current standards. The passing of The Children's Act of 1989 had given them more leverage. Most of their work was hidden – three of the five of them worked with Muggleborn or half-blood children – but there were parts of the Wizarding World that feared them appearing on their doorstep.

"Severus!" Anna Cotsworth smiled at him as he wormed through the small passageway to his desk near the back of the room. "You're early. We didn't expect you until tomorrow."

Timothy MacGraw closed his eyes, appearing to steel himself, before picking up three documents off the top of his pile. "Where am I going?"

Severus shook his head slightly. "Neither you nor Mirabelle will be heading out on this one."

Timothy sat down, his expression even more curious. Severus understood the curiosity as they were the agents who handled the Wizarding World cases and those were typically the ones he brought in when he left school. Anna grimaced but straighten her shoulders – she handled school age Muggleborn and Half-blood cases, only to drop them when Severus shook his head again. "I'm going to this one."

The two agents blinked, their eyes widening.

"Who is it? Did a student tell you about a younger brother or sister?" Anna's disbelief was evident in her tone.

Severus chuckled lightly, shaking his head. None of the students would approach him – he was the strictest teacher in the entire school. "No, it wasn't. I'm going because I need to prove to myself I missed the signs for most the school year, and to make sure the boy will be fine."

Understanding flashed on Anna and Timothy's face. Severus knew they had both been in similar situation. Sometimes, no matter how hard you looked, you missed the signs and then a child ends up hurt. The guilt from that was something they all learned to bear and taking proactive steps for that child was one way to help mitigate it.

Timothy held out the three documents still in his hand. "Do you need these, or will your version work?"

Severus waved the Wizarding World specific documents away. "Mine will be fine."

He picked up a fresh notebook and magically transferred all his notes on Potter into it. Poppy's statement, as well as the medical records, were attached to the inside back cover. A tap of his wand had the notebook the right size for his pocket.

Three forms later, he headed back out. He had to collaborate with the Muggle Ministry and then the local authorities in Surrey. He wasn't sure when he would get home to unpack, but it didn't matter. This took precedence – it always did.

§§§§§

Adjusting his tie, Severus then smoothed the front of his suit jacket before knocking on the door of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Petunia Dursley née Evans opened the door and he worked hard to keep a professional expression on his face. "Good afternoon, Mrs Dursley. I'm here on the behalf of the local authorities to check on Mr Harry Potter."

Petunia's thin face became even more pinched looking at the mention of Potter's name. "Potter's as good as he's always been."

Severus nodded once before pulling out a child assessment order. He had been mildly surprised at the number of requests for one at the local authorities, only one of which had even been looked at. Mr Dursley must have some pull in the area or there was magic involved. "Be that as it may, I have been authorised to verify his care."

She flung the door open and stormed away from it. "Then get in here. No need for the neighbours to see a stranger hanging out on the doorstep."

"Thank you," Severus shut the door softly behind him as he took in the immaculately cleaned house. He noted the lack of Potter pictures on the family photo wall in Potter's case notebook he pulled out of his pocket and resized.

"As you can see, the house is clean. If you come into the kitchen, you'll see there is food available. The boy is dressed in the same clothes my own son wears. He even goes to a boarding school." Petunia led the way into the kitchen as she spoke.

Severus flipped back a couple of pages in his notebook and read his notes from his earlier interviews of the neighbours. "St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys though he was originally to go to Stonewall High." He tossed a cursory look about the kitchen, taking in the kettle on the hob and the clean counters. "Not the most pleasant alternative name of a school, but given your history with the Wizarding World and Hogwarts, it's to be expected. What was unexpected was how your neighbours believed that the boy deserves to go there."

He flipped the notebook back to the page he was on and wrote a quick description of the house so far. "Now," his words died as Petunia sputtered, her eyes widening.

"You … you're that Snape boy! What are you doing here acting like you're part of the local authorities? As if you'd care about what happens to people."

"Yes, I'm Severus Snape, Mrs Dursley, and as you were privy to parts of my childhood, you should understand why I work to make sure children are taken care of properly." He waited a moment, letting his words sink in before turning the conversation back to his investigation. "Now, I have a few spells to cast and then I need to speak with Mr Potter."

"You're not working magic in my house!" A voice bellowed from the hallway followed by an enormous man entering into the kitchen. "I don't care who you are, if you're from that school or what, no magic!"

Severus refrained from raising an eyebrow at Petunia's attempt to get Mr Dursley to hush. Instead, he stepped forward offering his hand. "Good afternoon, Mr Dursley. I'm Mr Snape working with the local authorities to verify the care given to Mr Potter."

"You're here to take him away?" Vernon Dursley glared at him before looking at Petunia. "That old gaffer from the school said he had to stay here, no matter what didn't he, Pet?"

Severus jotted a note down before answering. "I'm here to check on his conditions, not to remove him – unless such actions are warranted."

Vernon settled in a protesting chair, his fingers drumming on the table. "Take him – we don't need or want his kind here. Let him go live with the rest of you freaks."

"Your opinion on Mr Potter's placement has been noted, Mr Dursley. Now, to gain what you wish, there are a few spells I must cast. I will, of course, be discrete." When neither spoke, Severus walked into the hall, casting a series of spells, half of which he had a hand in developing, that produced a comprehensive record of Potter's life in the house. There were two that checked for anything categorised as 'significant harm', the others recording the basics of the child's care received. Tapping his notebook, the information filled a section designed to respond to the spells. He waited a few moments before walking back into the kitchen.

"Mrs Dursley, please retrieve Mr Potter." He turned to Vernon, who had yet to move from his seat. "Mr Dursley, is there somewhere private I may speak with the boy?"

As the man's face reddened, Petunia waved for Severus to follow her. "You can speak to him in his room."

Severus didn't let any of his glee show on his face. It was unprecedented that he would be allowed to see a child's room, or anything beyond the public rooms, on a first visit. Either they truly wanted the boy gone, or they had nothing to hide. The new thickness of his notebook cast the latter in doubt.

Petunia threw a door open without bothering to knock. "Boy, a man's here to speak to you."

Green eyes darted from the closed window to Petunia before resting on Severus. The boy's eyes widened as they took in Severus' muggle attire and then all expression disappeared from his face as they landed on his aunt's face.

Severus gestured towards the door. "I need to speak to him in private, Mrs Dursley."

He spotted the expression that promised the boy grief later even though it was supposedly shot at the boy covertly. He cast a series of privacy spells over the door once it shut before addressing the boy. "Mr Potter, you requested not to return to this house before you left school this year. Why?"

The boy fiddled with the edge of his blanket, his eyes darting everywhere. Severus ran an assessing eye over the ill fitted muggle clothes and the condition of the blanket before he saw the padlock on the snowy owl's cage and the worn out furniture. The rest of the house' furnishings looked in far better condition, and both adults were wearing better clothing.

"Be as explicit as possible, if not, then there will be less that I can do." Severus was glad when his words caused those darting eyes to settle on him. "Yes, I'm capable of removing you from your current circumstances, but I need to hear that it's your desire to leave and why."

Green eyes searched him, dissecting him in an attempt to understand what was happening. Severus refrained from pushing – it wasn't often when the most feared professor of Hogwarts appeared in your house offering you a way out. He typically dealt with the children who were too young to attend and who would have forgotten him by the time they did.

"You can get me out of here, sir?" Potter bit his lip before continuing. "Of course you can. You wouldn't have said so if you couldn't."

The boy looked at his hands and Severus waited some more. He knew Potter would eventually tell him – the boy was a Gryffindor. He was also possible in shock that Severus was here at all, and that might help.

"I … I know I'm not treated right here. This room," Potter waved his hand around, "is Dudley's second bedroom. I've only had it since just before my birthday last year. I had to clean it out myself – but that's okay, I do a lot of household chores.""Where did you sleep before you moved in here?" Severus prompted when Potter was quiet too long.

The boy swallowed hard. "The cupboard under the stairs. It was my room as long as I knew. Then the letters started coming and I was given this room. Doesn't prevent them from locking me in days at a time, but it's not as cramped."

"How about food, Mr Potter?" Severus asked even as he began mentally filling out the application for an emergency protection order that would allow him to take the boy away from here. The answer to this question would determine if he was taking Potter to a safe place now instead of waiting on the court order.

"Here and there – they don't starve me to death, but I don't get my fill either. Dudley does." Potter picked at his shirt, a wry grin curving his lips. "It's kind of like clothes – I get my cousin's cast offs."

Severus pulled a length of parchment from his pocket and tapped his wand to the bottom left corner, causing his mentally filled in application to flow over it. Pulling out a quill, he signed the bottom of it and then sent it to Anna's desk so she could begin processing it. "Mr Potter, I deem this placement is causing you significant harm and that you need to be moved to a safe place while your care order is being created. Do you have a place you would like to stay?"

The boy shrugged lightly. "Ron and Hermione are my only friends, but I don't want to impose on their families."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Pack your belongings and be ready to leave in five minutes or less."

"Sir, my school things are in my old room." Harry jumped to his feet, already gathering his clothes and any other belongs he had in the room.

"I will retrieve them as I tell your aunt and uncle about my decision." Severus dismissed the spells from the door and opened it. "Meet me at the bottom of the steps with all the rest you wish from here."

Potter's 'Yes, sir' followed him down the stairs. Severus opened the cupboard on his way to the kitchen. A flick of his wand had all Potter's things packed up neatly and sitting near the front door. Stepping into the kitchen, he took in the small family waiting on him. He let his attention rest on the boy who was close to Potter's age. A quick flick of his wand had the child's data recorded in his notebook.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, Mr Potter will be leaving your dubious care in two minutes. Mr Dursley has expressed his opinion of the boy's placement. Mrs Dursley, do you have one?" Severus didn't let his gaze leave the youngest Dursley as he spoke. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the boy's parents begin to get nervous. The youngest Dursley's eyes were widening in shock before filling with a touch of uncertainty.

"Dumbledore said he had to remain here – that he was only safe here." Petunia darted a glance towards the stairwell.

"He was obviously wrong – this place _is not safe_ for a child." Severus watched as the cousin frowned, questions darting behind his blue eyes. "I will be reporting my findings to the local authorities as well as to the Ministry of Magic and by tomorrow at the latest I will have the interim order and then his care order as soon as it is hammered out."

With one last sweeping glare, he strode out of the kitchen, collected Potter at the foot of the stairwell, and they left the house.

§§§§§

Molly Weasley's eyes darted from the boy to the man. The visit was unexpected though it did make her youngest's concerns valid. "Professor Snape, I didn't know you worked for Child Arrangements Programme."

"And no one shall learn it from you or Potter. It allows me to observe students and families without them … hiding things." Snape glared at both of them.

Molly smothered a grin while she nodded. "Of course. Now, you wish to place Mr Potter here while his final arrangements are made?"

"Mr Potter indicated this as one of the two places he would feel safe, Mrs Weasley. The Child Arrangements Programme Department will compensate you for his care until we determine his final placement. If you wish to be considered as such, and Mr Potter agrees, then your family needs to apply."

Molly glanced at the boy before looking out the back window where the rest of her children were entering the back garden. "He can stay here and we can see how he fits in. May I contact you if we decide he can remain?"

Severus nodded. "I'm currently his case manager. If that changes, you shall be informed."

"Good," Molly offered her hand while waving her other towards the floo. "You best be heading out. The children are almost to the door."

Severus shook her hand before turning to the boy. "If you need me, just post me. I will come."

"Yes, sir," Potter's eyes darted from the Professor to the door. "You might want to hurry, sir."

Molly watched as the formidable man vanished through the fireplace as Ron rushed through the door.

§§§§§

Severus watched as Potter and his two friends sat at the Gryffindor table. It had taken just over a week to have the boy's care finalised. Samantha Wiggens, who typically handled the placement and care order forms had cheered when the Weasley family filled in the appropriate ones, and Potter had expressed his desire to remain in their custody. His own notes about Mr Dursley's wish help to speed up the proceedings. Those notes – cleaned up for the Muggle authorities – had the Dursleys under the watch of the local authorities for their treatment of Dudley Dursley.

Poppy had stopped by his lab during the summer while he was there brewing, and he had filled her in on what details he was capable of. Shaking his slightly, Severus was amazed he had found the time to check up on all his cases, investigate the new ones, brew the Infirmary potions, and then still have a moment to be trained on the duties Albus and Minerva wanted him to learn.

Shifting his attention to the main doors, Severus watched the first years come in. He was lucky to be back in time to sit down to dinner. Potter had posted him this morning when he and the youngest Weasley boy couldn't enter the train platform. He had flooed and Apparated there immediately, but a good bit of the day was spent reporting the malfunction to the authorities and then getting the boys – with all their belongings – to Hogwarts.

It was during dinner he spotted Minerva's worried look at Potter and wondered if he should let her know that the boy was safe now. Deciding against it – there was no need to bring any attention to the change of the boy's living arrangements yet – he dug into his meal.


End file.
